


A Love To Remember

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Love To Remember

Once again I found myself in a school gymnasium and once again I was naked and the only thing I was wearing was a royal red cape with the white fur trimming with the black spots on the white. I sat on my throne and someone came through tne door. He was wearing prince clothes wearing a black and gold mask white gloves and black boots. He had light blue hair and light blue eyes. I was surprised to see him. He came closer to me. He held out his hand.  
"May I have this dance your majesty?" He asks me.  
"I can't dance and plus I am way too short to dance with you." I answer back.  
He looks at me with a frown on his face and he comes closer to me. He pins my hands to the chair and slowly the chair falls backwards and he was on the ground and I was on top of him my body was straddling his waist and my hands were on his chest. I blushed a deep yellow.  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"   
I was cut off as I saw him smash his lips to mine kissing me passionately and his hands now resting on my hips. We kissed passionately as he bit my lip gently causing me to gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He prodded his tongue in my mouth French kissing me our tongues dancing over each other's. I let out a quiet moan and he smirked into the kiss. We pulled apart for air. I suddenly started thinking he was hot and sexy when suddenly I had a huge nosebleed and it sent me crashing into a wall. I painfully got up and he rushed over to me.  
"Sweetheart are you alright?"  
"I-I am fine."  
I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me. He put both of his gloved hands on both sides of my face and he began to stroke and caress my cheeks. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. Then he brought his lips to my neck and he began kissing my neck licking my skin and sucking on my skin leaving hickies and love bites. His lips moved down to kiss my left breast as his mouth and tongue massaged my left nipple and he groped my right breast in between his gloved fingers. I moaned at the softness of the material against my skin. He did the same to my other nipple and he groped my left breast now. He moved his lips to my pussy and he began to kiss my pussy sucking on it and on the inside opening tne folds with his tongue. He slid a finger in and I began to moan out loud again. He added two more gloved fingers into my pussy and he curled and curved his fingers upwards in there stimulating my g-spot. It elicited another moan from me. He pulled his fingers out licking my juices off his fingers. He pressed his forehead against mine and he closed his eyes and he smiled at me. I started to cry tears welling down my cheeks. He brushed his fingers on my cheeks wiping my tears away.  
"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?"  
"Because you just did all that and I don't even know you."  
"Ah but my love you do know me."  
"Wait.......Steven? Is that you?"  
He nodded his head yes. He brought me close to his chest wrapped his arms around me and embraced me tightly. I put my hands on his chest and I close my eyes and I fall asleep.


End file.
